1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for radio control of a motor for driving a mobile screen which is used in a home automation installation such as a roller blind or awning. The invention also concerns an electrical actuator, which includes such a device, for operating a closing screen, sun protection screen or projection screen, and a home automation installation which includes such a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of the home or buildings in general, it is more and more common to control remotely actuators which are supplied electrically by a low voltage network or the grid. One of the most appropriate means is to use radio transmission.
FR-A-2 825 498 describes a device which is controlled by radio frequency, and includes an aerial which is coupled electromagnetically, with galvanic insulation, to at least one conductor. To provide this electromagnetic coupling with galvanic insulation, the insulator of the conductor is used, and the aerial is positioned next to the conductor. It is proposed that the conductors and the aerial strand should be made to go through the same insulating sheath, which may be heat-shrinkable. This operation is not easy to carry out industrially. The conductors and the aerial, which can be rigid, are connected to the radio frequency printed circuit and must go through the same sheath. If a simple sheath is used, the coupling is not optimal, and gives a little flexibility to the assembly, which nevertheless necessitates the operation of insertion into the sheath. If the sheath is heat-shrinkable, the coupling is improved, but necessitates an additional operation of heating the sheath and positioning the conductors and aerial to be able to connect them easily to the printed circuit. As a variant, the coupling is made directly on the printed circuit. A conductor includes one portion which is implemented by a printed circuit track which extends parallel to another track which forms the aerial. The galvanic insulation is then obtained by the distance between the two tracks. This solution occupies a significant amount of space on the printed circuit, which limits the options for adding electronic functions for the same size of printed circuit.